


A Stormy Night

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte watches the late fall storm through the window in her and Jon's bedroom on the first floor of Stark Manor...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Kudos: 4





	A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

The dinner downstairs was ending slowly; Ygritte stood by the window in one of the bedrooms on the first floor, looking through the window... It was a stormy night near the end of November 1988, and the 24-year old red haired beauty watch the flood, caused by the heavy rain, unstoppably flowing over the streets of Winterfell City... A loud thunder clap would be heard here and there, showing all of the force of the storm, Ygritte closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the cold window glass in the darkened bedroom; she wore her black bra and her washed skinny jeans, low in waist; her feet were bare. She was in that position for a few minutes, the coldness of the glass making her headache a bit bearable. The door opened behind her back, and Jon walked inside, dressed in his white short sleeved t-shirt and washed **_Levi's 501_**__ jeans, a pair of _**Converse All Star**_ black high tops on his feet. He walked over to her, putting his hands over her exposed stomach, right over where her belly button was, and she turned her head to the left, he planted a soft kiss on her neck, and in the next moment he led her over towards the bed, sat down on the edge, and he planted another soft kiss in the middle of her stomach, Ygritte half gasped/half giggled when his mustache lightly brushed against the skin right above her belly button, her eyes still closed...


End file.
